


Light, Color, and Sound

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Frottage, Fun, Gay Bar, Making Out, Music, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca visits a nightclub and has a lot of fun.  For the "American Frottage Day" celebration of David Marciano's birthday over at ds_noticeboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light, Color, and Sound

The club buzzed around her as Frannie finished her drink (chocolate martini, yum!), people speaking too loudly to be heard over the band's electric violins.  She hadn't known that was a thing, like electric guitars, obviously, but violins?  She left her empty glass and sidled through the crowd to get a closer look, arms folded protectively over her breasts.  They were pretty good, all scooping into the notes and wailing on the chords and the blonde one was really rocking the big hair thing with the blue streaks in it and the patchwork vinyl skirt.  

Cigarette smoke curled in the colored stagelights, making the blonde girl's instrument flash green as a draft shifted some of the haze.  The musicians came to a crashing finish of cymbals and screaming violin, then she was clapping with everyone else, but right up close to the foot-high stage, and the blonde girl winked at Frannie and threw a kiss while her bandmates - the taller brunette with the other violin and a tiny black woman with muscle-y arms on drums - posed and bowed to the rest of the club.

"We're Hyena Angel, thank you very much," the blonde one said into the mic, voice scratchy and warm.  "Please welcome a great bunch of guys, Lavender Marriage!"  There were a couple of whoops from the audience, along with more applause, as the three women struck their instruments and disappeared offstage.

Frannie sighed.  She'd hoped they were going to play longer.  She edged back toward the bar as four guys in pretend-tuxedo patterned t-shirts started setting up.  The bartender, a woman with freckles and inky dark hair and eyes, cocked an eyebrow at Frannie, one tattooed arm sliding a shot glass of golden liquor across to an older woman.

"Something with chocolate and fruity stuff in it, please?"

"You like raspberries, cutie?" the bartender called back.

Francesca gave her best dimple-flashing smile.  "You bet!"

The result was sweet and chocolatey with raspberry liqueur laced throughout.  Frannie heartily approved.  All in all, this was the best club she'd ever been to.  All right, so she'd never heard of _anyone_ who played music here, but they were fun and you could pretty much always dance to the result.  The drinks were good and you know, more than just beer, Canadian beer, and JD.  Everyone was really friendly, but there had been far fewer "accidental" gropings than she was used to going out for drinks and dancing, especially since she was wearing the extra-hot blue miniskirt that was really cute on her.  

She leaned back against the bar and listened to the first song Lavender Marriage did, which was a really nice rock ballad thing about being in love with oblivious people and while she could _totally_ relate to that, she was kinda over it too.  She sipped the last of her chocolate-raspberry drink and played around on the dancefloor a little bit with a short Latino guy and a couple of women who could actually swing dance to rock and roll, then had a glass of water and headed outside to get some fresh air.

The blonde lady from Hyena Angel was leaning against the wall outside drinking out of a water bottle and humming the solo line from one of the songs they'd performed earlier. 

"Oh, hey!" Frannie said.  "I really liked your set.  And just so you know, your hair is the bomb!  I wish I could rock that kinda thing, but work would have a fit."

She grinned at Frannie, sleepy-eyed.  "Thanks.  I've noticed you coming around the club for a few weeks now.  New in town?"

Frannie laughed, "You kidding me?  I grew up in the city, can'tcha tell?"

"You do sound pretty Chicago."  The lady shrugged.  "New to the scene, then?"

"Which scene?"  Francesca settled back against the wall herself, checking her hair.

"This one," she murmured, gravelly-scratchy next to Frannie's ear.  Francesca turned toward her, because _huh?_ and the lady kissed her.  "Hi.  I'm Beth-Ann."

Well.  That explained a lot about the club.  "Oh.  Um.  Hi," she said, a little breathlessly.  "Francesca.  Frannie."

Beth-Ann grinned at her kinda dopily, which was cute and not an expression that got directed her way as often as she'd like.  "Hi, Frannie.  I saw you watching our set.  It's always nice to see somebody all droopy because we've finished.  You're pretty.  Want to make out?"

"Um...sure?"  She pretty much decided a long time ago that things weren't as simple as her Sunday School teacher'd made them out to be, especially since most things that involved a girl having any fun at all were on the Bad list. Beth-Ann was cute and had really chic hair, and wasn't pushy in a scary way, which she appreciated, and had that nice smoky voice that made Frannie think of blues singers in the old movies and...yeah.  Why not?

Beth-Ann tilted her chin up a little and Frannie leaned over - kissing somebody her height, so odd! - and kissed her tentatively, her lips sliding against Beth-Ann's and smearing both their lipsticks probably, but oh well.  Beth-Ann's lips parted and oh, that was her tongue tasting the corner of Frannie's mouth.  She tasted nice, her tongue a little chilly from the water she'd been drinking.  Frannie opened her mouth to it, breathing in the damp smell of Chicago and cigarette smoke from their clothes, tasting the lingering chocolate and raspberries from her drink mingling with the taste of Beth-Ann's mouth as it warmed on hers.  Beth-Ann nibbled the tip of Frannie's tongue and everything went extra-warm.  

Frannie shifted until they were leaning as much on each other as the wall, fingers sliding up the black leather of Beth-Ann's jacket sleeves and into the soft damp hair at the nape of her neck that had escaped the hairspray.  Beth-Ann hummed encouragingly, hands around Frannie's waist, petting and stroking her and urging her closer and Frannie went, one knee slipping between Beth-Ann's because it was sweet and nice and warm and her cheeks were burning, but she didn't feel like stopping.

Beth-Ann sorta melted when Frannie pressed closer, hands sliding and petting until they were actually more on Frannie's butt than her waist.  She sucked in a gulp of air when Beth-Ann slid her lips away from Frannie's and mouthed over to nibble on her ear and that was _mmm_ , yeah, really good.  Frannie pressed her thigh in between Beth-Ann's and shifted until Beth-Ann's mouth faltered in a gasp and then pushed _up_ and _closer_ and rubbed, back and forth and faster and she could feel Beth-Ann hot and damp through her nylons and the other woman's panties.  One of Beth-Ann's hands was on her breast now, stroking and pinching at her nipple.  Frannie whined and Beth-Ann gasped out, "ohhh _fuck_ " and went limp, her skirt rucked up around Frannie's thigh, and Frannie pushed into the hand still on her breast, pushed Beth-Ann back against the brickwork and stuck her fingers up her own skirt because she just needed _one more second_ and Beth-Ann nipped her shoulder lazily and squeezed her breast and _there_ , her fingers pressed tight against her own panties, it was hot and wet and Frannie collapsed onto Beth-Ann's shoulder, gasping.

Beth-Ann giggled tiredly into Frannie's hair.  "Very nice."

Frannie rolled her head to squint up at Beth-Ann sideways and grinned back. "Yeah. I'm gonna need to sit down before I fall over like an idiot, though."

They slowly got each other put back together, then went back inside to find a booth to collapse in.  Beth-Ann's hair had lost some of its poof and Frannie had ripped her nylons at the knee and the lipstick was just a complete lost cause and they were both grinning and silly and happy.


End file.
